staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - O. Mieczysław Albert Krąpiec. Być człowiekiem...; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 05:55 Był taki dzień - 20 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Podopieczny, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Fałszywe złoto, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 7; program dla dzieci 09:30 Kocham muzykę - Damarys i szkoła muzyczna ; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:40 Atlantis High - odc. 20; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002 10:10 Zwierzowiec - Dziecko i zwierzęta gospodarskie odc. 92 10:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 25; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3838; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3839; serial kraj prod.USA (2003 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1085; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1474 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1636; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 To fantastyczne światło - Światło, wszechświat i wszystko cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 104; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 105; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3840; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 3841; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed Opolem - odc. 9 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1479 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1637; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1090; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Spadająca gwiazda Jasia odc. 33; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 63 - Efekt motyla; serial komediowy TVP 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Belgrad 2008 - półfinał 23:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:25 Afera poniżej zera (Out Cold); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:00 Na własne oczy - Walet pik; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 01:45 Tanguy (Tanguy); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2001) 03:30 Przed Eurowizją - 14 03:40 Był taki dzień - 20 maja; felieton 03:45 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Kierunek Auschwitz; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 156/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 157/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Mała ojczyzna...; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 34/39 Głupie dowcipy Kacpra; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 181 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 51 (252) Świadek koronny; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 50 Kłopoty z dziećmi 12:55 Rafa koralowa - Rozmowa z rybami (Talking with fishes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:55 Podróże z żartem - Izrael (36); program rozrywkowy 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 26/26 (60) Moje Chinatown; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 585; serial TVP 16:40 MASH - odc. 15/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:15 MASH - odc. 16/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:40 Dwójkomania 17:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 7 Czas kompromisów; cykl dokumentalny 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 54; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Cannes 2008 (cz. 1) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 586; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 342 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Buffalo 66 (Buffalo 66) - txt str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Clara Sheller - odc. 6/6 Prezent od życia; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:20 Plemię akordeonistów (Accordion Tribe); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004) 02:50 Korespondent - odc. 20; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - Godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda ; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:04 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - Godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda ; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda ; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:36 SAGA RODÓW - Ród Marconich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:03 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda ; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Cała prawda o... - Cała prawda o Michaile Gorbaczowie (Exposed Portraits of Key World Leaders. Mickail Gorbatchev - Former Russian President); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:17 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Serwis info; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (154, 155) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Siatkówka: Turniej kwalifikacyjny kobiet do Igrzysk Olimpijskich - mecz Polska - Dominikana 10.00 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (75) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1107) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (712) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (27, 28) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (44) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (36): Bratnia pomoc - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Ślesicki 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (713) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1108) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise, Melina Kanakaredes 21.00 Królowa ringu - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2004, reż. Charles S. Dutton, wyk. Meg Ryan, Omar Epps 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.30 1300 gramów (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Stanley Tucci, Mark Feuerstein 00.30 Millennium (65) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.30 Miasto zwycięzców 02.30 Zakazana kamera 04.00 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (975) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Amerykański kawaler - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Na powierzchni (10/15) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Lake Bell, Jay R. Fergusson, Carter Jenkins, Ian Anthony Dale 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (976) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 39 i pół (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Karolak, Dorota Deląg, Daria Widawska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Kryminalni 8 (100): Ostatni zachód słońca - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 00.35 Szpieg (2/6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01.40 Wrzuć na luz 02.40 Telesklep 03.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (146) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (45) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 16.30 Zbuntowani (147) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 22.45 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Włoch 00.35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03.05 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 03.30 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.45 Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.15 Music Chat 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Życie na fali (15/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 08.25 Ostry dyżur (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 09.25 Magda M. (11/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 10.25 Medicopter 117 6 (8/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.30 Telesklep 12.35 Wyścig po kasę 13.30 Serce z kamienia (48/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.25 Magda M. (12/15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 15.30 Życie na fali (16/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 16.30 Ostry dyżur (89) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anthony Edwards 17.30 Medicopter 117 6 (9/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.35 Domowy front (11/22) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (14/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Joey 2 (1/22) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Drea de Matheo 20.05 Plotkara (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Blake Lively 21.00 Chuck (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Burt Reynolds 23.35 Prześladowca - thriller, USA 1994 01.20 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Walizka z bajką; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Oparzenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróżnik - Johannesburg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Co gosze - bakterie czy wirusy ?; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (35) Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 24* - Siła władzy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1086; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1468; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tylko Dylan - koncert Martyny Jakubowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dziwny jest ten świat - Pół kilometra wolności; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Wyższa szkoła jazdy odc. 89; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Walizka z bajką; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (19); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1086; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio racjonalizator; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Klan - odc. 1468; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Belgrad 2008 - półfinał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 7 Czas kompromisów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (19); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1086; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio racjonalizator; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1468; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (35) Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury - Ulice Kultury (68); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena 8:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Chłopcy i mężczyźni (9) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Konflikt interesów (13) 12:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Konflikt interesów (13) 15:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Ludzie i kłamstwa (10) 18:00 Szczyt głodu 20:00 Dzikie serca (9) 21:00 Poszukiwany (4) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Prawdziwa twarz (17) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wierzba płacząca (10) 0:00 Poszukiwany: Dziki region (4) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Prawdziwa twarz (17) 2:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) 4:00 Zabójstwo Jamesa Bowdena Ale Kino! 8:00 Dla naszych chłopców 10:30 Kina samochodowe - wspomnienia 11:40 Poirot: Morderstwo na polu golfowym 13:35 Podejrzenie 15:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Oszuści 16:00 Przeciwnik 18:15 Teraz albo nigdy 20:00 Łagodna 21:45 Nadzy 23:30 ale krótkie: Seans z gwiazdami 0:05 Filmy na cenzurowanym 1:55 Purpurowy motyl 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 8:30 Małpi biznes (2) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Atak rekina! 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Jelonek 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Intrygi szympansów - współpraca 13:00 Życie zwierząt: Rzeki 13:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Koala - tajemnice rodzinne 14:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 15:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 15:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (64) 16:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (65) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dramat na sali sądowej 18:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (4) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Rywalizacja między rodzeństwem 19:30 Małpi biznes (3) 20:00 Daniel i nasze koty 21:00 Prawie jak ludzie 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niechciane 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (77) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Nowe początki 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Rywalizacja między rodzeństwem 1:30 Małpi biznes (3) 2:00 Daniel i nasze koty 3:00 Prawie jak ludzie 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niechciane 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (77) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 4 (1) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (6) 8:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 9:00 Szczury wodne (13) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (6) 12:00 Bez pardonu 4 (1) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (13) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (11) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 (7) 17:00 Szczury wodne (14) 18:00 Bez pardonu 4 (2) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (12) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Brygada ratunkowa (2) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (7) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (23) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Jerry Maguire 1:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (24) 2:35 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (7) 3:30 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (4) 6:55 Allo, Allo (5) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (5) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 12:25 Allo, Allo (5) 13:00 Allo, Allo (6) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Hotel Zacisze (1) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (6) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 17:20 Doktor Who (5) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Każdy z każdym (7) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (8) 21:00 Przypadki (6) 22:00 Przypadki (1) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (7) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (8) 0:15 Hotel Zacisze (1) 0:50 Przypadki (6) 1:45 Przypadki (1) 2:40 Doktor Who (4) 3:35 Przypadki (6) 4:30 Przypadki (1) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (15) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 12:05 10 lat mniej (22) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (25) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (21) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (16) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 17:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 17:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (1) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 20:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 20:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (1) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (16) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 0:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 0:55 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 1:25 10 lat mniej (22) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (21) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (16) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (4) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 10 (6) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 9:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 9:50 Raj kina w Tybecie 10:50 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 12:25 X-Men 14:15 Miłość na zamówienie 16:00 Wielkie kino 17:30 Anna i król 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 10 (7) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Wstyd 22:25 Ostatni król Szkocji 0:35 Farba 2:05 Świetlik 3:55 Powiedz im, kim jesteś 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Jest sprawa... 10:00 Kolorowych snów 10:25 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 12:10 Simpsonowie 10 (6) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Nowe życie 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Na tropach Bartka 15:55 Historia Megumi Yokoty 17:15 Dobry agent 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 21:15 Człowiek roku 23:10 Wstyd 0:30 Puls 2:00 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu 4:05 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem 9:35 Droga do Eldorado 11:10 Sport+ (1) 11:35 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 13:55 Sport+ (2) 14:35 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:35 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:55 Sport+ (3) 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 22:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 1:00 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 2:15 Lęk pierwotny 4:25 Komornicy 6:00 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Cromwell 8:20 Nowy Jork czeka 9:50 Jedno życzenie 11:25 Niezłomne 13:25 Czy leci z nami pilot? 14:55 Premiera: Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Komedie rodzinne 15:20 Nowy Jork czeka 16:55 Singapurski sen 18:30 Kraina marzeń 20:00 Zelly i ja 21:25 Lato '04 23:00 Maratończyk 1:05 Więzienny blues 2:35 Afera Thomasa Crowna 4:25 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (10) 6:30 Obieżyświat (2) 7:00 Areszt domowy (4) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (21) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (22) 10:00 Modny świat (757) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (44) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 12:00 Porządek musi być (22) 12:30 Porządek musi być (23) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (11) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (8) 16:00 Bazar (6) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 17:30 Obieżyświat (2) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (22) 19:00 Porządek musi być (22) 19:30 Porządek musi być (23) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (11) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (144) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (139) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (82) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (144) 2:00 E-miłość (36) 2:30 Mama Gena (1) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (139) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (82) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (22) 5:30 Areszt domowy (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (2) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 9:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Znajdź i zniszcz! 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro 13:00 Brainiac (2) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 16:00 Mistrzostwa świata w klasie chopper (2) 17:00 Premiera: Bracia Ludolf (3) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Niebezpieczna częstotliwość 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 21:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Zamachy w Londynie 22:00 Premiera: Strach, szok i filmy wideo (3) 22:30 Strach, szok i filmy wideo (4) 23:00 Ścigając komandosa: Syberia 0:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Gianni Versace 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Niezapomniany 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (9) 3:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Zamachy w Londynie 4:00 Strach, szok i filmy wideo (3) 4:30 Strach, szok i filmy wideo (4) 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 8:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 9:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 11:30 Jak to działa? (12) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (8) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Aparaty słuchowe/Trójwymiarowe puzzle/Toalety 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Motocykle 15:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 17:30 Jak to działa? (12) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Papier do drukarek/Dżinsy/Komputery 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 20:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 23:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Papier do drukarek/Dżinsy/Komputery 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 2:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: eBay, Amazon 3:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Antonow 225 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 5:10 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (10) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (11) 7:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Karabiny bojowe 8:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Zjednoczone Królestwo (5) 10:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Tajemnice pola śmierci 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (11) 13:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Karabiny bojowe 14:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Zjednoczone Królestwo (5) 16:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 17:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (11) 19:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Karabiny bojowe 20:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Zjednoczone Królestwo (5) 22:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 23:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Morderstwo w Halloween 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (11) 1:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Karabiny bojowe 2:00 Pod oblężeniem: Verdun 1916 - piekło nad Mozą 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Zjednoczone Królestwo (5) 3:55 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 4:45 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Morderstwo w Halloween 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Król wśród kanałów Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Time Force 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers Time Force 23:10 Power Rangers Time Force 23:40 Power Rangers Time Force Eurosport 8:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton 9:00 Eurogole 9:45 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 11:45 Eurogole 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Watts 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:15 Eurogole Flash 20:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 22:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 22:45 Magazyn FIA WTCC 23:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 0:15 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 1:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 11:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:45 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 18:30 Trial: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sequatchie 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 20:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 21:30 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Mój pierwszy ślub 7:30 Kod da Vinci 9:55 Na planie 10:25 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 12:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 14:00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 15:25 Przewrotne szelmy 16:50 Przed ołtarzem 18:30 Republikanin 20:10 Premiera: Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 21:40 Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 23:50 Tylko seks 1:30 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 2:55 Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 5:05 Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (1) HBO 2 6:00 Auta 7:55 Cinema, cinema 8:20 Elsa i Fred 10:10 Niedokończone życie 11:55 Randka z o.o. (7) 12:15 Faceci w korkach 13:45 Na planie 14:15 Wytańczyć marzenia 16:10 Pełnia szczęścia 17:30 Magia serc 19:00 Chłopaki 4 21:05 Rodzina Soprano 6 (19) 22:00 Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (1) 22:55 E=mc2 0:30 Summer G 2:05 Yasmin 3:30 Kłopotliwy geniusz 4:20 E=mc2 HBO Comedy 10:00 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 11:35 Zatańczyć z Anną 13:25 Na planie 13:55 Split 7-10 15:30 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 17:05 Zatańczyć z Anną 18:55 Split 7-10 20:30 Premiera: Nastolatki i miłość 22:20 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 23:50 Kelnerzy 1:20 Jazda na maksa 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans sensacji 6:05 Seans sensacji: Wilcze echa 7:45 Seans sensacji: Wilcza dolina 8:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Na Sybir 11:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Taki mały dystans 11:30 Rodzina do kina 11:35 Rodzina do kina: Królowa pszczół 12:55 Rodzina do kina: Miodowa dekada 13:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 13:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 13:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Beata 16:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 18:00 Seans sensacji 18:05 Seans sensacji: Wilcze echa 19:50 Seans sensacji: Wilcza dolina 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Julia, Anna, Genowefa 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wybrane zagadnienia z martyrologii osobistej Bronka P. 22:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Cudze dzieci 22:40 Młode kadry 22:45 Młode kadry: Kochajmy się 23:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:06 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Inna wyspa 0:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Benek Blues 1:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Beata 3:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Na boso 4:15 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Karajan w nagraniach archiwalnych 10:55 Koncert jubileuszowy 12:35 Muzyczna skrzynka: Jean-François Zygel, lekcja o Beethovenie 13:45 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 'Widmo, czyli podniebna karuzela' 17:55 Słowa i czas: Portret Kariny Saporty 18:30 Wojownicy mgły czyli elektroniczne pragnienie Kariny Saporty 19:15 Marc Marder: 'Wild' 19:50 Frank Bridge: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Gioachino Rossini: 'Cyrulik sewilski' 23:10 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia C-dur KV 338 23:35 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia g-moll KV 183 0:05 Około północy: Mahmoud Ahmed i Either Orchestra, 2007 1:15 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Duo: Chick Corea i Gary Burton podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Sheila Jordan na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (16) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (5) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (28) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (2) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (52) 8:00 Noddy (10) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (60) 8:15 Blanka (26) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (37) 8:30 Pingu 6 (24) 8:40 SamSam (23) 8:50 Rumcajs (44) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (36) 9:05 Strażak Sam (17) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (26) 9:45 Bracia koala (63) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (25) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 11:00 Noddy (9) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (59) 11:15 Blanka (25) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 11:30 Pingu 6 (23) 11:40 SamSam (22) 11:50 Rumcajs (43) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (6) 12:25 Śniegusie (43) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (56) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (25) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (28) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (15) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (4) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (27) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (1) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (51) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (35) 16:05 Strażak Sam (16) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 16:45 Bracia koala (62) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (24) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (7) 18:25 Śniegusie (44) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (57) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (26) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (10) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (21) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (29) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Penetratorzy 11:00 Wanna Come In? 12:00 MTV Dismissed 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Pogromcy rekordów 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (10) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (1) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Sardynia 8:00 I co wy na to? 2 (5) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku 11:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (26) 16:30 Na ratunek Ziemi (6) 17:00 Czysta nauka: Jaskiniowcy 18:00 I co wy na to? 2 (5) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Monte Cassino 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Anzio 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zabójcze szybowanie 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kolizja na pasie startowym 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zabójcze szybowanie 1:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Monte Cassino 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Anzio 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zabójcze szybowanie 4:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Kolizja na pasie startowym Planete 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Gambia (21/25) 7:15 Pierwsi kosmonauci 8:15 Ruszamy w świat: Egipt (6/26) 8:45 Ruszamy w świat: Grecja (7/26) 9:15 Ruszamy w świat: Kenia (8/26) 9:45 Miejsca w pamięci: Plac Vendôme 26 (10/13) 10:40 Ruszamy w świat: Gwadelupa (9/26) 11:15 Ruszamy w świat: Martynika (10/26) 11:50 Przed powrotem na ziemię 12:50 Miejsca w pamięci: Carnac (4/13) 13:45 Poza szlakiem: Jordania (6/25) 14:15 Tuvalu. Nim wszystko pochłoną fale... 15:15 Moc jakuckiej szamanki 16:15 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 16:50 Poza szlakiem: Finlandia (11/25) 17:20 Anime nie tylko dla fanów 17:50 Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 18:50 Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Półwysep Jukatan (12/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Appalachy (10/13) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Japonia (10/17) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 22:40 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Lotnicza parada (1/17) 23:40 Oczami strażniczek 0:35 Ron Haviv. Wolny strzelec na polu bitwy 1:45 Prawa życia: Yoshi (2/6) 2:15 Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 2:45 Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śfinks (63) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (701) 8:45 Samo życie (1074) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Krypta (162) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Przebojowe dzieci 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Przysługa (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (702) 21:30 Samo życie (1075) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Oko za oko (63) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Humor telewizyjny (163) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Ojciec marnotrawny (12) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1075) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (702) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Humor telewizyjny (163) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Dieta dr. Kidlera (133) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Oko za oko (63) Polsat Sport 6:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:25 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:00 Gillette World Sport 14:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:20 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 19:40 Euro 2008 (2) 20:30 Euro 2008 (3) 21:00 Polska przed Euro 2008 21:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 23:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 9:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:40 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 15:00 Boks: Gala w Pensacoli 16:50 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:00 Gol 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 22:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:20 Euro 2008 (6) 0:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Premier 8:05 Spinout 9:40 Pirat 11:20 Kosmiczne przygody Jennifer 13:10 Na krawędzi 15:00 Filadelfijska opowieść 16:50 Od wtorku do czwartku 18:45 Classic Shorts 2007: Signals 19:00 Feralna Gwiazdka 21:00 Brewster McCloud 22:45 Elvis w trasie 0:15 Dziwolągi 1:20 Brewster McCloud 3:00 Feralna Gwiazdka 4:35 Moby Dick Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (37/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (38/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (147/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (24/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (18/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (129/178) 13:50 Stellina (148/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Czynnik PSI (1/88) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (19/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (130/178) 18:05 Czynnik PSI (2/88) 19:05 Cyrograf (25/40) 20:00 Kunszt 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (15/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (2/52) 0:10 Mroczne grzechy 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Całkiem niezłe starocie (11) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Na dnie (1) 6:50 Sushi Pack (3) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 7:25 Friday Wear: Pachnie tu facetem (41) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (21) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (9) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia (22) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Kod Lyoko 4: Wielokrotność psa (21) 9:35 6 w pracy 5: Jonesy jak nowy (7) 10:10 Planeta rocka: Nick Cave (28) 10:35 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (20) 10:38 Przymierzalnia 10:45 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (4) 11:10 Przymierzalnia 11:15 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (10) 11:40 Przymierzalnia 11:45 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Niespodzianki (24) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:18 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (21) 12:20 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 12:45 Aparatka: Lorenza (38) 13:15 W pułapce czasu (18) 13:40 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (12) 14:05 Pinky i Mózg: Myszowaty i człowieczy (2) 14:30 Sushi Pack (4) 14:40 Freakazoid 2: Misja Freakazoida (3) 14:45 Derek kontra rodzinka: Przemeblowanie (7) 15:10 Szpieg w krainie gwiazd 15:35 Friday Wear (42) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Tytuł dla kreskówki (25) 16:25 Aparatka: Druga opcja (39) 17:00 Świat Raven: Kominiarczyki (11) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Kosmiczna wyprawa (22) 18:00 6 w pracy 5: Dowcipasy (8) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (19) 18:50 Zoey 101: Koncert (7) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Niewybaczalne (17) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Kylie Minogue (29) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Miłosna pętla (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (51) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Opowieści z Narnii 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air: Blacksite: Area 51 23:00 Replay 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (50) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 7:15 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Campton Crossings Road 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (1) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 13:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Campton Crossings Road 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (1) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (13) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Włochy - domowa kuchnia 19:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Nowy Jork 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Illinois - Campton Crossings Road 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (2) 21:55 Najbogatsi w Europie: Pomysł na milion euro 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (14) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Norwich Avenue 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Mira Jankowska 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Seminarium - ziemia prawdy 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (74) 12:00 Alicja w krainie prawa (6) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Kłopotliwy gość 15:00 Burza uczuć (61/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (141) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (22) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (75) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (76) 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka (1) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (75) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Kłopotliwy gość 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama: Mira Jankowska 3:00 Św. Andrzej 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Ślubne pogotowie 8:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 8:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:20 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Zdrowie na obcasach 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka (11) 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Nastoletnie aniołki 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:30 Czas na herbatę 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Damy radę 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (3) 20:00 Monarchia (3) 21:00 Nigella ekspresowo 21:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! (9) 23:25 Czas na herbatę 23:30 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura 0:00 Babska jazda 0:15 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (6) 0:45 Prywatny instruktor tańca 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Do celu 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 11:00 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Poland Trophy 13:00 Motocyklicznie 13:30 Do celu 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 2 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Straż przyboczna 10:55 W hołdzie Sewilli 11:55 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Przed maturą" 12:05 Telekino: Przed maturą 13:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 13:30 Znaki życia 14:10 Gustaw Mahler - V symfonia 15:25 Klasyka filmowa: Rzym, miasto otwarte 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Mistrzowskie lekcje Maxima Vengerova 17:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Urocza katastrofa. Babilon 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Zawód: Reżyser: Janusz Morgenstern 19:00 Do przerwy 0:1: Uwaga, detektyw (5/7) 19:30 Do przerwy 0:1: Gorycz zwycięstwa (6/7) 20:00 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Panna Julia 2 1:50 Przewodnik 22:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Kroniki paryskie 1900-1914 23:20 Strefa: Luksus 0:00 Strefa: Sztuka animacji 0:45 Strefa: Poza kontrolą: Last Item 1:05 Kino nocne: Kino "Paradiso" 3:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:20 Zawód: Reżyser: Janusz Morgenstern 3:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:45 Fristajlo 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Powinowactwa z wyboru 9:45 Kemping Europa 11:10 Dziewica Joanna: Bitwa (1/2) 13:55 Koniec nauki 15:30 Nędznicy 17:45 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zawrót głowy 20:00 Hrabia Monte Christo 21:50 Nieśmiertelny 23:55 Cinemania (264) 0:20 Emmanuelle: Czym jest miłość? (6/7) 1:55 Paz! 3:40 We władzy ojca Cinemax 2 06:05 Na krawędzi Film kryminalny USA 1970 wyk.: Gregory Peck, Tuesday Weld, Estelle Parsons 07:45 Szybcy i wściekli Film sensacyjny Niemcy 2001 wyk.: Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriquez 09:30 Radosne Purim Film komediowy USA 2006 wyk.: Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer 10:55 Atlas geografii życia Film obyczajowy Hiszpania 2007 wyk.: Rosa Vila, María Bouzas, Montse Germán 12:40 Szare dusze Film kryminalny Francja 2005 wyk.: Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes 14:25 Babka z zakalcem Film komediowy USA 1991 wyk.: Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field 16:00 Eden Film obyczajowy Szwajcaria 2006 wyk.: Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow 17:45 Cromwell Film Wielka Brytania 1970 wyk.: Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley 20:00 Szybcy i wściekli Film sensacyjny Niemcy 2001 wyk.: Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriquez 21:45 4400 4 odc.: 7 Till We Have Built Jerusalem 22:30 Dystans Film thriller Hiszpania 2006 wyk.: Miguel Ángel Silvestre, José Coronado, Federico Luppi 00:20 Tysiąc akrów krzywd Film obyczajowy USA 1997 wyk.: Jessica Lange, Michelle Pfeiffer, Jennifer Jason Leigh 02:05 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu Film obyczajowy Włochy 1972 wyk.: Jean-Pierre Léaud, Maria Schneider, Marlon Brando 04:15 Moje pierwsze getto Film komediowy Argentyna 2006 wyk.: Sebastián Montagna, Martina Juncadella, Martín Piroyansky 05:35 W blasku Hollywood 2, Pierce Brosnan TV 1000 06:00 Senator Bulworth Film sensacyjny USA 1998 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Kimberly Deauna Adams, Vinny Argiro 08:00 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" Film obyczajowy Polska 1990 wyk.: Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Piotr Fronczewski 10:00 Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Film przygodowy USA 1997 wyk.: Johnny Yong Bosch, Jason David Frank, Catherine Sutherland 12:00 Nieczyste zagranie Film kryminalny USA 1978 wyk.: Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol 14:00 Sunset Strip Film komediowy USA 2000 wyk.: Simon Baker, Anna Friel, Nick Stahl 16:00 Zatrzymani w czasie Film przygodowy USA 2002 wyk.: Jesse Bradford, Paula Garcés, Robin Thomas 18:00 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz Film dla dzieci USA 2001 20:00 Urodzeni wczoraj Film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyk.: Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, John Goodman 22:00 Bye Bye, Love Film komediowy USA 1995 wyk.: Matthew Modine, Randy Quaid, Paul Reiser 00:00 Sophia - Camera Coquine Film erotyczny Francja 2003 02:00 Anastasia - Portes-Jarretelles & Bas Nylons Film erotyczny Francja 2003 04:00 Romanssidło Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Goldie Hawn Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 9 09:00 Gotowe na wszystko: Pytają dlaczego ci ufam - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 09:55 Kevin Hill: Osiągnięcia - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 10:50 Jordan: Ujawnienie - serial kryminalny odc. 10 11:40 Ally McBeal: Setka - serial komediowy odc. 5 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko: Chciałabym cię zapomnieć - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 13:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 10 14:55 Być jak gwiazda: Halle Berry - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 15:25 Jordan: Osobliwa miłość - serial kryminalny odc. 11 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko: Światło i Kolor - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 17:10 Las Vegas: Prawdziwy McCoy - serial kryminalny odc. 6 18:10 Dirty Sexy Money: Rozgrywka - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 19:10 Ally McBeal: Obietnica - serial komediowy odc. 6 20:05 Jordan: Najprawdopodobniej - serial kryminalny odc. 8 21:00 Zaklinacz dusz: Duch z lustra - serial fantasy odc. 2 22:00 Dirt: Blogan - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 11 23:50 Kevin Hill: Praca domowa - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 00:40 Ally McBeal: Pocałunek - serial komediowy odc. 3 01:30 Jordan: Najprawdopodobniej - serial kryminalny odc. 8 02:20 Być jak gwiazda: Colin Farrell - program rozrywkowy odc. 12 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Plaża pełna niespodzianek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 08:10 Julie gotuje: Placek klafuti z pomidorów koktajlowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 08:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Plaża pełna niespodzianek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:05 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bobby Chinn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 10:35 Na słodko: Morele - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:00 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Kraby i krewetki - magazyn kulturalny odc. 20 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Chińskie pierożki Yum Cha - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Roseanne - talk-show odc. 6 14:30 Julie gotuje: Placek klafuti z pomidorów koktajlowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Ciastka, ciasteczka... - magazyn kulturalny odc. 21 16:20 Na słodko: Migdały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:45 Julie gotuje: Placek klafuti z pomidorów koktajlowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Niebo nad Bristolem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i szpinak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:25 Jamie w domu: Fasola - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 19:00 Julie gotuje: Placek klafuti z pomidorów koktajlowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 19:05 Martha 2: Constance Marie - talk-show odc. 7 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Balonowy piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:00 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 20:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 21:00 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 22:45 Przepis na sukces: Restauracja zakochanych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 23:15 Jamie w domu: Sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:45 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Kapustowate i botwina - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 00:15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Yorkshire - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:45 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 01:35 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 02:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 02:25 Słodki drań: Przyjęcie dla dzieci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 02:55 Desalinada - film krótkometrażowy 03:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 03:45 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik nad stawem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak chop suey - Artur Barciś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku